Not So Different After All
by nattie5991
Summary: Hermione is living a life of hell. Little does she know, Someone elses life is just as bad.
1. secrets

CHAPTER1 SECRETS

_**CHAPTER1 SECRETS**_

**Hermione sat there and waited. Scared as hell because she knew he was coming it was just a matter of time. He always hurt her, she didn't know what was worse, the fact that he did it to her or that he did it for **_**himself. **_**He hurt her in the most tragic ways, most unforgivable and unforgettable. She had nightmares over and over again; it was more like a rewind a flash back of her past.**

**She sat there "It's okay he'll get what he wants then leave me alone… I hope." Hermione tried convincing herself. That's when she heard the front door open and slam close. Hermione whimpered trying to be as quiet as possible. Maybe he would forget about her. That's when she heard the footsteps coming up the stairs he sounded very drunk. That's when Hermione's door swung open and there stood the sadistic man she called father.**

**He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. "Miss me?" He laughed into her face; she could smell whiskey on his breath. He slammed her into the wall and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She gave up and let him win this war, deciding it wasn't worth the try. He was gripping onto her old bruises, making new ones along the way. He started to rip at her shirt and trailed kisses down her neck down to her chest.**

**Very aggressively he bit and sucked a trail down from where he had started. She started to cry and sob but soon stop when he backhanded her across the face. Soon her sobs turned into silent tears, trailing down her very bruised face. **

**She could feel his member hardening; he started to undue her pants. That's when she started to sob again; he shoved his finger up her and started to laugh as she cried. She waited for the amercing pain, when he finally shoved himself into her she screamed aloud. It hurt so bad she just couldn't wait for him to leave her alone to suffer by herself. **

**He finally came. He did his pants up before slapping her across the face "Thanks for nothing you dirty old whore." He scowled. His words hurt her and she didn't know why, the more and more he said it the more she believed it. Which was very scary, scary that Hermione Granger would give up like that. She never gave up. She wasn't appreciated at home and cared for, school was the only way she could be given credit and feel okay about herself.**

**The way he made her feel, she wouldn't wish it upon the worst person in the world. It was so haunting and unforgivable. She wouldn't even wish it upon her worst enemy Draco Malfoy.**


	2. Not so different

__

**_CHAPTER2 NOT SO DIFFERENT_**

**Draco Malfoy sat there studying, he couldn't wait for school to start his house was a living hell. His father was an abusive drunk, who always hurt his mother**

** and Draco. He sat staring at the book but all he could think about were the screams he could hear down stairs of his mother. He couldn't take it anymore; he **

**threw his book across the room and covered his ears with his pillows.**

He had to do something he couldn't listen to it anymore. He threw his pillows and opened his door open slightly and very quietly. He crept down the stairs and

saw his mother on the ground sobbing with his father's hand up getting ready to backhand her. Draco ran and grabbed a hold of Luscious' hand. His father.

"STOP!" Draco yelled. His father looked at him with astonishment, he quickly gripped onto Draco's shirt and punched him in the face and threw him to the

ground adding in kicks. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO BOY!" Luscious yelled.

**Draco cried and cried and screamed, as his father got more and more aggressive.**

"**Please…" he sobbed, "please stop! I'm sorry father! I swear I won't do it again!" he lied Luscious stopped, "Malfoy's don't cry, stupid bloody boy. GET UP!" **

**Draco shivered while standing in fear that his father will hit him again. His father looked down at his wife, Draco's mother. She was knocked out, he sneered **

**at her. Then looked at Draco with sadistic eyes and grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him up the stairs.**

**Draco could feel his soul as well as his bones breaking. Why is this happening? He wondered to himself. What did I do to deserve this? He silently cried noting **

**to himself Malfoy's aren't suppose to cry he stopped immediately. He had no idea where his father was taking him.**

**His father threw him on top of something comfy, soon realizing that it was a bed he looked at his father in question. He could see lust in his eyes, what the hell **

**is going on? Draco wondered. " Father?" His father sneered at him. Luscious jumped on Draco and straddled him. "Stop!" Draco yelled**

"**Why should I?" Luscious questioned. He grabbed onto Draco's platinum blonde hair and smirked bringing his mouth to his only son's. Draco screamed to the **

**top of his lungs into his father's mouth. He could feel the slimy bastards tongue searching around in his mouth.**

**Draco started to whimper; his fathers tongue was touching his own so he bit down hard on Luscious' tongue. He jerked away and slapped Draco as hard as his **

**arms would let him. It brought instant tears to his eyes, Draco screamed aloud when his father hit him across the face. He felt like a train had hit him in the **

**head.**

**Luscious started to rip at Draco's shirt finally taking it off; he started to take both of their pants off. Draco felt paralyzed, like he couldn't move. He suddenly **

**felt really cold soon realizing that he was completely naked, only then could he move. He quickly turned around facing the other way, trying to get out from **

**underneath of Luscious.**

"**NO STOP IT! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" But Luscious took advantage of the fact that Draco was turned around, he shoved his hard member into him. **

**"AHHHHHH! NO!!" Draco screamed. He had never been in so much pain in his life, what did I do!? Please tell me! I will never do it again! I swear! I fucking **

**swear! Draco thought to himself. He was going to pass out from all the pain, he felt from the inside out.**

**I hate him. That's all Draco could think.**

**I hate my mother to. Just for putting me in this damned world. He wouldn't want anyone to go through what he had just did. Not even any of the golden trio. **

**Not even Granger. Never.**


	3. Going home

**_CHAPTER3 SCHOOLTIME_**

**Hermione woke up in pain. But today she woke up happy and excited she was going to her home. Hogwarts. It was year seven her last year. Which saddened her deeply, more than likely the last time she will see her friends. Since her father won't let her go out.**

**She grabbed her clothes and went into the shower. The hot water streaming down her skin making her hiss out in pain, she scrubbed and scrubbed. She scrubbed till she was pink; she washed and washed but could never wash away the horrible memories. No matter what she did she always felt dirty, she could scrub till there was no skin left and she would still feel dirty. She would still feel him on her skin.**

**She got out grabbing a towel wrapped it around her body, then grabbed the other and wrapped her hair in it. She put her clothes on slowly because she was still sore from last night. She got out the washroom and grabbed her trunk from under the bed. Finally deciding to go downstairs she dragged her trunk down the hallway and down into the front door area. She didn't see her father. She guessed that he was probably still sleeping so she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:**

**_Dear Father,_**

**_I have left for school._**

**_Good-Bye_**

–**_Hermione Granger_**

**She didn't know what else to write. " Oh well let's go," she said to her cat. She was thinking about walking, but she decided that it's way to long of a walk. So thought of departing to the Weasley's house they wouldn't mind. She went into her fireplace and grabbed the floo powder, and said nice and clear " the burrow!"**

**She landed hard with a big thump.**


End file.
